Darkest Nightmare
by Ice wind1
Summary: Madness...fear...and death. Is all that await the students of an field trip gone horrificly wrong. Full of panic, fear and pain they take shellter in an old adandoned hospital...but their far from out of the woods yet. Read and review please!
1. Rolling Thunder

(Heya everyone! Yup im back with another! Just to say this chapter might be a little slow or a little boring (least i thought so - -') but dont worry ill try and make up for it in the next chapter! Promise! So i'd better stop yapping and let you start reading huh? So anyways heres the first chapter of Darkest Nightmare! Enjoy!)

Rolling Thunder

Paine relaxed back into her seat gazing out into the long dark of the mountainous track. The driver flicked the lights up to full as the coach made its way up the narrow cliffside road. Yuna and Rikku sat talking in front of her, Lulu and Baralai were flicking through their books. Tidus and Wakka were having some sort of fight about Blitzball, Nooj and Gippal were crashed out in their seats…Gippal had a long strand of drool stuck to his chin. Paine block out the ideal chatter from all of the other students on the coach…she didn't really want to be on this trip.

"Driver?" The teacher at the front of the coach lend forward "When will we-" Something ran in front of the coach and threw itself onto the windshield

"HOLY SHIT!!!" The thing jumped back into the night as the driver lost control of the coach.

Paine left her heart stop as the coach smashed through the barrier and off the cliff. Screams emitted from everywhere, terrified students gripped onto whatever they could. Paine pushed one of her legs up on the seat in front of her and braced herself. The headlights light up the ground below, which was coming closer…closer…closer. Paine felt her arms give as the front of the coach hit, glass shattering. Her head was thrown forward, vision blurring and jumping like a damaged tape…everything went black screams carrying on…

Slowly the dark started to fade out, her head spun as she gripped with everything to stay conscious. The world came in blurred and fuzzy as the images danced around, slowly Paine's vision sharpened. The sight of an opening in a forest came to a stop, one of the lights of the coach hung down lighting up the area. Twisted metal and small amber flames littered the area…something dawned on Paine…she was still in her seat…though upside down. Paine fought in her seat trying to reposition herself, she tugged at her seatbelt…which held her in.

"HELP!!! HELP ME!!!!" Someone tore into the clearing, his leg caught on something. The man fell screaming in terror as he was pulled back through the bushes he'd came.

Paine froze…her blood running cold at the chilling screams that came from the dark woodland…they came to a sudden stop. Paine tired her seatbelt again eyes locked on the treeline…she froze as something passed…dragging something behind it. Fear gripped Paine, without thinking she tugged wildly…the seatbelt came lose as Paine plummeted from her perch landing hard.

_Ow…_Paine lay on the dirt her world going slightly blurry from the pain. She pulled herself to her feet, eyes scanning the treeline for whatever she'd seen. Paine staggered away from the wreckage consciousness hanging by a thread.

The dirt crunched underneath her boots, Paine staggered on her steps uneven and clumsy. She looked back at the clearing, the flames getting smaller and the light fading as she ventured on. Her leg gave as the pain gripped in her side…something snapped behind her. Slowly Paine craned her head round…nothing was there…nothing but- something moved of the path. Paine pulled herself to her feet gritting her teeth, she pushed her legs trying to ignore the pain in her side. Panic started to set in as she started hearing rustling from behind her…the panic turned to terror. Full of fear her mind fell into chaos, she sprinted madly breathing erratic heart thumping…the rustling still grow. The path stretched on steadily climbing up, a structure came into sight in the distance.

"Paine!" A double door opened on the side of the building, Wakka waved "Come on! You can do it ya!" Yuna suddenly appeared at the door.

"Come on Paine!" Yuna jumped on the spot waving her arms.

Paine came closer and closer, her friends starting to come into detail, her strength fading. Wakka and Yuna stepped back behind the door each taking one ready to close it. Paine rushed through, the doors slamming behind her…she collapsed onto the floor as the door locked.

"Paine?" Baralai came right over, Paine saw the others behind him and some of her other classmates. "Can you hear me?" Baralai's voice started to become lower…the last strand broke…Paine fell into darkness once more.

(Right, guess thats it for just now. Again sorry if you found it a little boring, i had a little trouble starting. Anyway now that we've got that out the way i can play around with some ideas...i thought it was a little hard having scary in the woods without being to obivous...so a nice creepy hospital should do! Well till next chapter guys! Bye byeeeee!)


	2. Bogeymen

(Heya guys! Okay dokey so im back with another chapter...but...i think i sorta screwed up here, so sorry i you find its a little lacking! I've really been struggling with this chapter and the actual story, plus i think the writing style is a little different or it doesn't have the right atmoshpere in some places. So sorry if you guys dont like this...i know i dont. Why is this story so hard to write?! (pulls hair out) Well hopefully it just because we're at the start and not really got into it yet, or im just not into writing this one yet...hoping its the first one (sighs) I'll stop yapping so you guys can read, enjoy!)

Bogeymen

Gippal gave a yawn, his hand rubbing his eyes. He'd been watching over Paine for what seemed like an age now…Yevon he was bored…really bored. Gippal's mind started to sink into itself his eyes resting on Paine's chest, watching it rise and fall with her breathing.

"Hey Gip! We-" Rikku stopped short her eyes taking in the scene in front of her.

Gippal sitting there all starry eyed watching Paine sleeping, Rikku grinned at the wicked thought that crossed her mind. Fighting back a chuckle Rikku stepped forward silently, she bent down close to Gippal's ear.

"Having fun?" She whispered causing Gippal to half wet himself and almost head butt her.

"Yevon Rikku!! Almost gave me a heart-attack!" Gippal clutched his chest as Rikku was using a wall for support she was laughing so hard.

Paine suddenly stirred, she let out a low groan as she sat up…her body was aching. The single light above her glared her eyes straining to see…slowly her ears picked up Rikku's laughter.

"…Can you two be any louder?…" Were Paine's first words. Rikku and Gippal immediately turned to the crimson eyed girl, both gave small smiles.

"Uh oh!" Rikku chuckled "Doctor P's awake! You feeling ok?" Paine was swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Just fi-" Paine's ankle gave, her hand gripped the covers as she slipped…Gippal quickly caught her. "…Ow…" Paine mussed under her breath as Gippal placed her back on the bed.

"Sorry!" He gave a sheepish grin "I kinda forgot to say that you need to keep off that ankle for a while" Gippal quickly noticed the look in the warrior's eyes. "You strained it when you were running away. Shelinda said you need to keep off it a few days…but then Lulu said a few hours would be good enough"

"You got really lucky!" Rikku bounced "Maroda broke his arm and Tidus is in the lounge room out cold! Oh yeah! And Leblanc split her forehead! Oh! Oh!! And Nooj got both his arms ripped off…wait…he's already got fake limps!" Paine started to laugh, the thought of Nooj being nothing but a complaining torso was too funny.

"Well!" Gippal clapped his hands and stood up. "I think Doctor P could use a little nap!" Gippal shooed Rikku out the door, he turned back round to Paine. "Can't forget myself too now can I?" Gippal playfully socked himself in the face and staggered out the door leaving Paine in peace.

The sound of a footstep echoed down the long dark halls, Yuna stepped carefully forward. Shadows on the ceiling and walls seemed to pull in towards her…wanting to engulf her into their dark world. Yuna swallowed hard…she'd never liked being in the dark…or being alone in an unfamiliar place. Yuna's ears strained picking up nothing but the silence around her, she stepped again her boot making a soft click that echoed. _Come on Yuna…it's just a little dark…nothing to be scared about._ There was a loud crash, Yuna screamed ducking down and wrapping her arms around her legs. The noise started to fade…Yuna slowly pulled her head from it's hidey hole.

"Why do I have to go and get the crummy water?" Yuna found the courage to stand back up. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared" She repeated to herself as she made her way down the corridor.

Yuna kept her eyes open for a sign for a toilet or a room with a sink in it. A thunk of her boot, a skittering noise…Yuna instently went back into her crouching position.

"I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared!!" Yuna trembled in fear as her mind ran away with her.

Though something puzzled her…why was it suddenly so bright? Yuna looked up her eyes fighting back the glare that hit them, something was on the floor. Yuna reached out coming down onto her knees so she could stretch out to grab the object in question…it was a torch. Yuna flicked the switch testing the bulb, she smiled happy to have found her new favourite toy. Yuna's ears peeked at something, her body froze, her senses heightening…from somewhere, came a sloppy tearing. Slowly, Yuna turned to the sound her heartbeat quickening. The small cone of light shone into the room cutting away parts of the darkness…Yuna's eyes widened. The torch caught something white…something that was moving…something that had it's back turned to her…something that made the terrible sound. The light traced it down catching something else, another white thing…that of a doctors coat, spots of blood as plain as day. Two white arms stopped in the light and the sense of being watched took over Yuna…the light came up, to a face with bloody lips.

Yuna stepped back as the thing gave a high pitched shriek, it jumped onto the wall and started climbing up…and out of sight. Yuna stood still her mind trying to break down the horror she'd just saw, her torch shone on the mutilated body of the doctor. Her mind came back to her, Yuna backed up to the door behind her. Dust slowly floated down in front of her…Yuna's vision darted up, a pair of yellow orbs glowed down at her. The thing screeched at her clinging to the wall like some spider skin as white as a sheet. The thing reeled back glass shattering to the right of it, Yuna sprinted down the corridor diving through a nearby door. Yuna put her back to the door breathing hard…she needed to get away from that thing. Suddenly the handle turned on the door, Yuna fled hiding in a cubicle of the toilet she had dived into. She clicked the torch off…and crouch silently on the toilet lid.

The door creeped open, Yuna put a hand over her mouth and screwed her eyes shut. Heavy breathing came to Yuna's ears, bare feet slapped across the tile floor. Yuna tried to pull into herself…and fought back the urge to cry. Slowly Yuna's eyes started to adjust to the darkness, panic gripped her as the things white feet came into view. The breathes rasped as the legs turned showing the body was moving…Yuna screwed her eyes shut again…the slapping drew away the door closed. Yuna stepped down after a terrify moment, slowly she pulled the cubicle door open…nothing. She stepped out looking around and switching the torch to life…still nothing. Yuna let out a deep breath as the panic started to fade away. Quietly making her way to the door Yuna ran down the corridor not wanting to spend a single minute more in that place.

Paine squirmed her throat dry and sore, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she eased herself onto her ankle. Paine went over to the toilet, walking with a noticeable limp. Turning the light on she stood in front of the mirror. Paine rubbed her eyes she was tired, sore and in a small bit of pain. Her hands reached down for the tap turning the water on, she bent down drinking from the steady stream that poured out. The fire in Paine's throat died down in till it was nothing but a glassy coolness, Paine took a breath as she turned the tap off. Seconds passed as Paine's breathing became steady her senses in a slight shock from the coldness of the water. She came up wiping her mouth, Paine's eyes drew again to the mirror…a fogged mirror. Paine stood puzzled, how could a mirror fog up? I mean, she hadn't run the hot tap or anything…so how on earth? Slowly she placed a hand on the mirrors surface. _Couldn't be a steam pipe behind here could there? Ah…listen to yourself! Paranoid over a mirror fogging up…get a hold of yourself girl!_ Paine's arm pulled left wiping a clearing in the mirror…two pairs of eyes looked back. Paine's heart leapt, she turned with a flash…but only to stare at the empty wall behind her. Paine turned back eyes searching the mirror again…what on earth had she just saw? A person? A phantom? _You really need to get a grip of yourself!_ Paine turned the handle of the door and left walked down to the lounge room.

The light flickered losing strength in the bulb, the lighting came on and off casting and repelling shadows. The outline of a figure appeared as if the person came from thin air itself. They where dress in nothing but a hospital nighty, the face hidden under long pinkish red hair…the light continued to flicker.

In a cold voice a creepy tune sounded "A tissue…a…tissue…we…all…fall…" the light burst "DOWN!!" Tiles on the walls cracked, the mirror broke violently and the toilet shattered…the tapes had been twisted round…the bathroom stood in silence once more.

(You know, i actually feel a little better now. I think i managed to get into it as the chapter came to the end, but hey lets hope the next one is better! Shall we? Well that's it for another chapter i'll try and get the next one a better, but it might just be me being too hard on myself. You guys have proved me wrong so many times! (laughs) Anyway i hope you liked it and like always feel free to leave a review! Bye byeeeee!)


	3. Notified

(Heya guys! Well it's been a while hasn't it? But hey somethings have happened and i've been a little too down to continue on this story. So i'm back with all my ideas pinned down and some creepy stuff coming up...just to say guys this chapter might be a bit...well...bad. I've had to pick up a huge bit of slack from this and since the stories only really in the beginning i can't go all terror right now, so sorry if the chapters a little lacking or seems like it's a little dodgey i've really tried to get what i was aiming for but it might not have worked. So enjoy!)

Notified

A small hush sounded as Paine came through the door to what looked like a small lounge area. The rooms eyes fell on Paine, Tidus gave a small wave to try and lighten things up.

"Hey! You ok now ya!" Wakka came up to her as the mood broke and everyone went back to their mindless chatter. "You still look a little banged up…you sure you should still be on your feet ya?"

Paine rolled her eyes "I'm fine Wakka…really"

"He does have a point Paine…" Paine looked to Lulu who was coming over to them "If you push yourself too far then you might to worse than just hurt your ankle…"

There was a sudden slam and heavy breathing, Yuna pushed her back against the door sliding down to the floor with wide fearful eyes.

"Yuna?!" Baralai flew to Yuna's side along with Gippal "What's wrong?" Yuna just attached herself to Baralai…she was shaky…

"Yuna…come on you can tell us. Did someone try to hurt you?" Gippal placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder. A small quick breath escaped Yuna as she looked up to Gippal her eyes full of tears. Tidus started to hobble over, his side was still on fire and it was hard to breath.

"Did Brother try something? I swear if he did!!" Tidus clenched his fist.

"…No" Yuna shook her head a tear sliding down her cheek "…It followed me…" She buried her head into Gippal's chest her voice quieter than a whisper.

Baralai raised an eyebrow, Gippal and Tidus exchanged confused worried looks. Rikku started to hover over…Brother popped his head up from behind one of the many couches.

"…What do you mean 'it' followed you?…" Baralai felt a chill run down his spine. Yuna looked at him…

A slam came from the glass around the edges of the door, the four stumbled back. Yuna quickly ran behind Lulu as the boys backed off from the door. The room stood in silence…all eyes falling on the distorted glass. A knock came from the door…no one moved…the knock came again. Yuna clutched the back of Lulu's dress harder, her mind running away with her…she fought back a scream. Again the knocking came…more in a musically rhythm.

"Who's there?" Fear started to build in Rikku

Slowly…something moved. A white hand rested on the glass, a pair of yellow eyes shone through the glass…the bloody lips snarled.

"What in Yevon is that thing?!" The thing started pummelling on the glass as it snarled at Wakka with fury.

Student's backed into corners as the thing went on trying to find a way in, the glass was ever so slightly starting to crack. Paine's blood ran cold…she knew that glass wouldn't hold forever. Paine wracked her brain for an idea, she turned heading for the other door…but stopped dead in her tracks…someone…was standing outside it. She stepped back the figure on the other side not moving an inch, its head bowed slightly and face hidden in a heavy shadow. The vague outline looked like a girl…the lights flickered once.

Tidus watched the light, it flickered once again the speed catching up…the door broke in. Tidus leaped back as the thing came in…twisting and turning like it were in pain. Tidus gave a blink…his mind trying to break down the image he was seeing…the thing was floating. It howled in pain it's skin moving around, the right leg flew off in a terrible ripping sound. Rikku looked away as an arm flew across the room and blood splattered the walls. The figure still stood behind the poor as the thing was ripped apart limp by limp…the body finally split in half to end the creatures suffering, but not before the head had been crushed slowly.

The room stood deathly silent, all eyes falling on the dark figure behind the glass door. A snap came from above as the light bulb gave out…the figures head drew slowly up as the corridor behind it darkened as the lights popped one by one. Paine stepped away from the glass door, the figures head drew toward her as it watched motionlessly.

"Uh guys…maybe we should leave…like right n-" Nooj stopped mid sentence, his eyes widened as he stood motionless for a breif second like he was in a trans. Nooj shook his head.

A cold voice filled the room "_Riddle me this…riddle me that…who's afraid of the dark and the jesters hat…_" The glass shattered violently blowing into the room, everyone covered themselves glass shards covering just about all of them. The figure stepped through and into the room…the figure was that of a girl…in nothing but a hospital nighty, her pinkish red hair covered her face.

"Uh…excuse me" Maroda stepped bravely forward "Are-are you alright?" The girls head turned to him, her face drew up a crimson eye looked at him.

The girl's fringe came down over her face blocking nearly both her eyes, though it hung slightly to the right side. The crimson eye watched him, then grew dangerously cold as it came to a hard glare. The floor split in front of Maroda as he staggered back, parts of the concert below were popping through like the floor had been struck by a wrecking ball.

"KIDS!!" Eyes flew round to a teacher who was holding a door open. "RUN!! Get away from her!"

Screams came from the girls in the class and yells of terror from the boys, everyone started pummelling through the single door all fighting to get away. In the panic the others managed to start moving towards the door, Rikku using Ormi as a sort of human shovel.

"Come on kids! Move get aw-" A sickening wet tare cut the teacher short.

Yuna froze, her mind falling into a black abyss of horror. The head slowly moved over toward the girl…her eyes locked on Yuna. Something screamed at Yuna to move, but her leg and body refused her brains command. The girls eye narrowed becoming hard and colder than ice…she started moving towards Yuna, the head went flying across the room ending with a splat on the wall. Yuna took off, her mind frantically searching for somewhere to hide. She dived into a room slamming the door shut behind her, Yuna jammed a chair under the handle…she backed off heart thumping in her chest. Arms grabbed her from behind.

"It's just me!" Yuna looked back Gippal gave a little smile "Come on Yuna, I ain't that scary!" She had started screaming into his hand when he'd grabbed her.

The lights flickered under the doorway…Nooj put a finger on his lips as Baralai stood a little closer to Yuna and Gippal. A shadow stood on the other side of the door, the teens found places to hide in the room. The lights outside flickered the shadow growing longer then shorter with the light, the bulb above the teens head started to buzz…it broke with a loud crack. Baralai watch the shadow underneath the door, a crack came from outside…he held his breath as the door began to swing open. The four held their breaths…the door slowly reached it's full…nothing stood there. Yuna felt to scared to move…something had to be hiding just out of sight. BIZZT! Yuna gave a yelp as a computer zapped itself to life.

"What the?" Nooj noticed Yuna standing ridged, her hand clasping her top for comfort. "Yuna…it's alright. Come on" Yuna broke her fear draining into tears as Nooj held her.

Baralai came forward pushing down the power button on the monitor…something popped up on screen, Gippal held Baralai's hand down eyes focusing on the screen firmly.

"Uh Gippal?" Baralai looked at his friend

"…Those…Those are biosheets…" Gippal sat down in the chair "Keep your finger on that Lai…" Baralai sighed as Gippal took the mouse, he was going to be stuck there awhile.

"You mean like in biology when you record and experiment?" Nooj raised an eyebrow "Their probably just test results Gippal…hospital's do tests right?" Nooj looked at Baralai who just shrugged.

The screen started to break up Gippal frowned testing the power and quickly moving the mouse. The screen blacked out slowly…the girl from the lobby's face came on screen. Something rolled down her left cheek…the trail left behind was red…a teardrop of blood dripped of her chin. Baralai let go, the screen burst with a crash bits of sharp plastic and glass hitting Gippal. Gippal leant back his arms shielding his eyes and face, chair tilting back as his back slammed onto the floor. Yuna could only watch as the moment passed in flash…Gippal sat up and blinked.

"That's never happened before…" He coughed trying to bring some humour to the others.

(Ok guys that's it for another chapter and sorry it took sooooo long, like i said things have been a little difficult for me and the story's just sorta fell out of my head. But hopefully I'm back on track and again if it's not as well written as my other stuff, not written like this in a while and i had a huge bit of slack to pick up. Feel free to review like always guys, but in till next time. Bye byeee!)


	4. Shrouded

(Wow! Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry to anyone who's been waiting on this chapter its just i've been having trouble with this story, i keep thinking the ideas i have aren't good enough. So please, if you find this chapter really bad dont be afraid to say so. Because i think i've lost my touch a little...anyway enjoy folks and dont hold your breath for the next chapter)

Shrouded

Tidus came to a stop, his lungs aching from lack of air. Muscles aching, legs heavy and panic beginning to siphon from his mind. His mind started to settle…thought's becoming steady. He took a deep breath, his heart slowing from it's panicked beat.

"Psst!" Tidus looked up, his eyes searching around for who…or what made the noise. "Psst! Ti! Over here!" Rikku was beckoning him over through a door.

Paine pushed past a little more giving a more 'get your ass in here now!' sort of wave. Wakka and Lulu were hidden away in the back, both waving frantically. Tidus dragged himself over staggering on his weary legs barely able to keep himself up. He reached for the frame for some support, the thought of resting fully taking him…the door slammed shut. Rikku was jolted back violently landing with a thud on the other side, Paine was wrestling with the handle.

"Come on guys!" Tidus grabbed the handle twisting it in vain. "This isn't funny!" Paine seemed to freeze on the other side, eyes ablaze with fear…Tidus turned to what she was looking at.

The strange girl from the lobby was standing not to far away from him to his right. Tidus take a startled step backwards tripping over his own two feet. The girl watched him with a cold red eye etching his heartbeat into a fearful beat. A bang came from the door momentarily breaking the young mans fear…muffled shouting came from behind the door. The horror and fear on his friends faces spelt it out…run.

_C-can't move! T-t-to scared! G-gotta move! Come on body! M-move! _Tidus mind forced the command, adrenaline pumping through his system…but his legs and arms refused to budge. The girl still watched him, the same cold emotionless expression…her eye vanished into the dark shadow her fringe was casting as her head bowed. _Come on Ti! Move!_ Shadow collected around the girl's back swirling in circles, one long piece slowly rose above her head taking its shape. Tidus trembled from head to feet, mind falling into a hysterical panic as tears seeped from his eyes. The shadow took the shape of a clawed hand as it lingered menacingly above him. _MOVE NOW!!_ Instinct took him, Tidus quickly rolled to the side just as the claw came down slitting the tiles on the floor. His body worked on it's own, his feet taking a mind of their own as he sprinted away in a blind panic.

The claw pulled itself from the floor, broken tiles being pushed aside. The girl's cold gaze now fell on the door…and the trapped people behind it. Paine took a step back from the door, the claw slammed into the door making part of the metal frame buckle. Everyone covered their eyes as the reinforced glassed shattered, the musically tinkling of glass ended within seconds…and no one stood near the door.

Tidus slammed the toilet door behind him, he lent against it sliding down to the floor panting heavily. His body relaxed his mind started clearing the fog of fear. Tidus took long, deep breaths the cool air of the toilet a welcome relief. He pulled his knees up resting his arms and head on them, his body was his own again. He steadied his breathing, Blitz training was paying of now as anyone else would probably not be able to move by now. _What? What going on here?! It's like a horror film in this place!_ Tidus lifted his head his eyes straining to see in the pitch black, the steady plopping of a tap set him on edge.

"Heh dark in her ain't it…Gotta be Paine's closet" Tidus stood up his joke settling his already wrecked nerves. Something gave an acknowledging breath from the dark, Tidus near noticed. "So where's the light switch?"…The tape squeaked to a stop…

Tidus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, he blinked mind replying the sound. _I'm not alone in here._ Something bumped Tidus's finger, his hand felt the smoothness of the light switch.

"Ha! Let's see what you look like!" Tidus switched the light switch victoriously…the toilet still stood in darkness. "Ah! You've got to be kidding me!?" Tidus frantically flipped the switch, his heroic moment ruined…something shuffled in the dark.

Tidus flattened his back against the door, he squinted into the dark still barley able to see his outstretched hands. Something brushed past knocking his arms, Tidus quickly dove into his pocket. He pulled his digital camera and flicked the switch, he peered through the screen still seeing nothing. _Oh man, I thought this thing had nightvision…Maybe I should just-_ He turned slightly hand resting on the door…bare feet sounded on the floor, the flip flapping coming right for him at pace. A screech sound, Tidus jumped his finger pressing down on the camera…the camera clicked. The flash went off on the camera lighting up the room for a brief second, something made a startled sound. Tidus gave a small smile but didn't dare look at the camera screen. _Or that will work!_ He pulled the camera pull and snapped another photo at the nearest noise.

Gippal pocked his head out the door, he scanned the corridor.

"Looks clear!" He sauntered out followed by Nooj then a more careful Baralai and Yuna.

Something was banging in the distance, the sound echoed down the corridor. Yuna tuned into something…something hidden behind the banging…a voice called. Yuna took off towards it, the three boys ran after her trying to stop her.

"YUNIE!!!" Rikku cupped her hands "YUNIE!!"

"Damn it Rikku!" Paine was trying to pry the stuck door open with a lead pipe. "You keep shouting like that and Yevon knows what other things going to find us!"

"Yeah! Come on Rikku! Yuna will be fine ya!" Wakka sort of gave Rikku an encouraging hand on the shoulder while Paine grumbled about something.

The pipe slipped from the frame, Paine threw it on the ground "Won't budge…" She stormed over to a corner and sat down clearly fuming under the collar. "So that's it then…we're finished…" Paine let her head fall into her lap, Lulu moved to her.

"BOO!" Yuna and Gippal popped up from behind the door, Gippal was smacked in the face with a wrench.

"Yunie!" Rikku cluched her chest "You gave me a heart-attack!!" Gippal gave a groan from behind the door

Yuna giggled sweetly "Sorry!" She winked and stuck her tongue out, Rikku just blow a raspberry at her.

"…Ow" Gippal finally stood up clutching his jaw "Why would anyone throw a wrench at me?" He gave a sort of hurt look.

"…Who the do you think?…" Paine's eye twitched a vain standing out on her forehead, her hands balled into fists. "Why the hell would you do something like that in this kind of situation anyway?…" She looked about ready to bite Gippal's head off at anytime.

"I dunno…" Gippal shrugged, a moment later another wrench smacked him in the face. "Why me?!" A bead of sweat dropped from Yuna's brow as Gippal lay in a heap his face red.

The door finally came away with a good bit of muscle, the friends came together hugging one another. Something clicked, Rikku's head quickly shot up.

"Tidus!" Her eyes lit up with horror as she remembered what happened.

"What? Did something happen to him?" Baralai couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

Tidus backed over towards the door, his screen flashing the red battery bar. He needed to get out…fast! He edged over snapping another picture to keep whatever it was at bay. The footsteps came again, Tidus watched the prep bar hands sweating, both got closer. He reached for the door…but his hand met thin air. A swinging sound came, Tidus turned round to someone.

"Tidus?" Came a sweet singsong voice, Yuna could have cried so was so happy he was alright.

"…Yuna?" Tidus blinked.

The camera went off, flash catching something truly terrifying. The moment was immortalised on the camera screen, as it fell from its owner's hands landing with a thick on the floor. Yellow eyes were lit in fury, a open mouth with spiked teeth, the frail human frame of someone starved. Bloody hands with long nails, a bluish tint to the skin…and the long dirty whitened hair. Coming right at the camera, the flash reflected clearly in the eyes and the dirty bathroom in the background.

"Tidus! TIDUS!!!!" Yuna's horrified screams echoed in the halls…

(Right that's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it because i had sooo much trouble writing this...anyway feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Bye byeee! And a fun fact before i go: Whenever i right a chapter of this story i start hearing weird noises...it's kinda freaky (shivers) Sends a chill down my spine...And it even happens when i write in the day! Maybe this story is haunted...)


	5. Real Nightmares

(Wow it's been a while hasn't it? ^^ Well I finally got pass a good deal of my writers block, I wont say I'm completely over it ;) Just to not jink myself. So this is a short little chapter but just to say I'm going in a complete different direction than I was originally going with this one :D Because I though the old idea was boring as heck and this new one has my imagination working overtime. Anyway. I'll let you read! ^^ Enjoy the newest chapter to Darkest Nightmares!)

Real Nightmares

Tidus squirmed his side aching. He sat up in bed mind hazy eyes blurry.

"Tidus!" A knock well more a hammering came from his bedroom door. "Come on get up! It ain't the weekend!"

Tidus blinked slowly brain processing the words in a slight confusion. "Alright I'm up!"

The pale blue light of early morning flooded into the room as the curtains opened. Tidus yawned…unable to register the figure standing in his closet at the back of him reflected in the window. Tidus turned walking towards his heap of clothes on the floor his side gave a sharp stab of pain as he bent. He stood up holding his side. _Must have busted a rib in practice or something._ He flipped his T-shirt up…a huge bite mark sat on his right side just above his hips. _W-what? _Carefully he prodded the little holes in his skin. _Those aren't any animal bites I've ever seen…_

Something flashed through his brain like a flash of hot steel. A dirty bathroom, a bright flash, screaming and some creature straight from a nightmare. The yellow eyes glaring with hate and madness the searing pain as spiked teeth punctured the flesh…his own scream of agony. The image lingered, Tidus shook it off dismissing it as some bad dream…one that scared the hell out of him.

Tidus went about his morning business the strange bite mark on his side bandaged and treated. Something was missing though like part of a painting torn from the frame. He was forgetting something…something important…he just couldn't put his finger on it. _Breakfast!_ Tidus snapped his fingers triumphantly that's what he was missing! He rushed down the stairs missing steps as he went to limit his time on them. Another image flashed, a glass door, a girl, people panicking. Tidus shook his head it must have been one hell of a nightmare to plague him through the thought of breakfast.

He turned at the bottom of the stairs his feet slowed to a halt. The top of the stairs had just creeked…and no one was up there. Tidus lent back looking up the stairs…nothing. He stood straight again shrugging it off. Tidus headed to the kitchen rounding the corner. Jecht was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad?" Tidus felt a ping of fear "Dad? You in here?" A tuff of black hair popped up from behind the kitchen counter. Tidus gave a sigh of relief. "Geez Dad don't scare me like that!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "So we got any pizza left?" His Dad never moved…Tidus eyes started to widen.

The head moved slowly up the long hair showing of patches of colour…red. The images came flooding back, the girl behind the glass…it wasn't the crazy colours in her hair…it was blood. Eyes popped up over the counter they held steady watching him burning a fear into him deeper than the sea. Tidus stood there…unable to move…unable to think. The eyes swifted right…the black pupils watching him as she slowly moved to the right of the counter.

Tidus's body reacted "DAD!! HELP!" His voice sounded like a frightened child…the girl still moved at the same pace. The terror built "DAD!!" Tidus ran out the room in a flight of terror.

He bumped into a strong figure "Wow! Easy son!" Jecht looked down at his terrified son. "Everything alright?" Jecht's hands trembled from holding his son's shoulders.

Tidus looked his face a shear mask of terror "…Someone's in the house…"

Jecht frowned he hadn't unlocked the door yet. Tidus watched as his father walked into the kitchen his heart pumping. Jecht lent down behind the counter out of sight…Tidus held his breath.

"No ones here." Jecht stood back up "You're minds just playing tricks on you. Makes sense…you going through that nightmare they called a fieldtrip" Jecht's face fell slightly at the thought.

"B-b-b-but she WAS there!" Tidus gripped his shirt he knew what he had saw.

"…You don't need to muffle you're voice Tidus. I'm here to help you know."

Tidus blinked stupidly "But I'm not muffling my vo-" A slim pale hand moved away from his mouth. "Gah!" Tidus dropped to the floor arms covering his head "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

Jecht slid over the counter arms curling around his son. "It's alright Ti. No ones there." His words failed to calm Tidus the terrified boy repeating his words as a child would to scare away a phantom.

(Well what do you think? Just one things before anyone reviews I haven't writen I a long time so please don't be too hard one me I doubt very much I've improved at all - , - Still please give me you're thoughts. Plus I'm trying to keep ahead of myself I aim to finish this one! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it! :D Till the next chapter guys, bye! ^^)


End file.
